Soundless
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Taito bertemu dengan Lui, si bisu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi dia membuatku tenang."–Taito. Ini hanya kisah kecil diantara mereka berdua yang melewati batas takdir. #1003UntukSarah [Hadiah untuk yang berulang tahun, HBD SarahAmalia]


Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya, saya udah bikin vocaloid dari suara mamoru miyano X'D

* * *

 _Soundless – Song from the mute_

 _Aku tidak mengerti… tapi nyanyian bisu itu menghangatkan jiwaku. Perasaan aneh itu datang dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan, tidak ada alasan apapun, perasaan itu datang._ Taito melayangkan pikirannya, memikirkan anak yang ada di depannya.

Suara musik piano mengisi sebuah ruangan sepi di ujung lorong gedung lantai tiga. Piano itu sedikit usang dan berdebu tapi masih mengeluarkan suara yang merdu. Mungkin hanya tampak luarnya saja yang kurang enak di pandang, tapi oleh jemari tangan yang terampil, piano itu mengeluarkan suara yang indah.

Seorang anak kecil berambut oranye duduk bermain piano. Dia begitu riang dan bahagia, sampai-sampai duduk bergoyang-goyang mengikuti melodi yang diciptakannya sendiri. Anak itu bermain piano sambil menggumam bisu, tidak keluar suara dari mulutnya yang bergerak menggumam.

Taito duduk di sebelah piano yang dimainkan anak itu–Lui Hibiki. Taito memandanginya dengan penuh penghayatan. Mata ungu gelapnya menatap dalam-dalam Lui yang tersenyum kepadanya. _Keajaiban. Ya, itulah yang aku pikirkan tentang dirinya setiap aku mendengarnya bermain musik. Musik bukan bagian dari hidupku, aku buta akan segala hal yang berbau musik. Tapi berkat keajaiban dia, aku mulai menyukainya._

Taito terus memperhatikan Lui. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangannya, memorinya ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Lui. _Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, anak laki-laki itu telah membuatku merasa lebih baik. Siapa dia? Berani apa dia mengikutiku terus? Itu yang kupikirkan sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya._ Pertemuan mereka tidak lebih dari satu bulan, tapi Lui berhasil membuat Taito tertarik padanya.

.

 _Musim gugur tahun ini adalah tahun pertama di universitasnya. Menjaga sikap kepada kakak angkatan sudah merupakan peraturan tak tertulis dalam dunia pendidikan ataupun dunia kerja. Tapi sayangnya peraturan tak tertulis itu tidak berlaku bagi Taito. Dia tidak paham apa yang mereka maksud dengan senioritas, yang dipikirkannya adalah status mereka yang sama-sama manusia. Makanan yang mereka makan juga sama. Kalau mereka kanibal, baru Taito akan merasa ngeri._

 _Penampilan Taito seperti berandal, itu yang membuat orang-orang sedikit menjauhinya dan memandang sebelah mata. Tapi bukan, bukan berandal, tapi dia seperti korban kekerasan, karena matanya kanannya yang menggunakan perban penutup mata, tangan kanan dan juga lehernya dililitkan perban putih. Meskipun penampilannya yang seperti orang cacat fisik karena perban, tidak membuat orang-orang merasa simpati terhadap dirinya._

 _Di halaman belakang, Taito terpojok, dikepung oleh tiga orang. Sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi kanan Taito. "Rasakan ini!" teriak orang yang memukul pipi Taito. Badannya besar dan berotot, dia juga lebih tinggi dari Taito._

 _Taito menyeka darah di mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian berseringai._ Pukulan itu tidak terasa apa-apa bagiku. Meskipun badannya besar dan otot-ototnya besar, percuma saja kalau pukulan itu tidak memanfaatkan beratmu sendiri. " _Cih ini bukan apa-apa," ucapnya dengan seringai. Wajahnya sudah babak belur dan perban matanya hampir terbuka._

 _Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tinju sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Kamu ini sinting! Aku sudah menghajarmu sampai babak belur seperti itu tapi kamu tidak kapok!" Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menoleh ke belakangnya dan memberikan isyarat kepada kedua temannya untuk mengepung Taito._

 _Satu teman laki-laki itu yang berambut pink mengepung Taito dari sebelah kiri, sementara satunya yang berambut pirang sebahu mengepung Taito dari sebelah kanan. Lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat mengepungnya dari depan. Taito tetap menyeringai meskipun dia mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi langkahnya terbatas, di belakangnya terdapat tembok beton besar yang menandakan batas halaman belakang universitas._

" _Aku muak dengan tingkah sok'mu Taito, kamu itu baru tahun pertama, tapi lagakmu besar sekali!" Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu melompat dan melayangkan tinju kepada Taito. Kedua temannya yang ikut mengepung Taito juga mulai menyerang Taito._

 _Taito menyeringai dan mengepalkan tinju. Dia merunduk kemudian melayangkan tinju ke perut lelaki besar tersebut. "Kalian lebih sok karena merasa sebagai kakak angkatan!"_

 _Sebuah batu mengenai punggung lelaki bertubuh tinggi, kemudian lemparan batu-batu kecil lainnya menyusul dan membuat mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang mereka. Taito yang tidak jadi memukul juga teralihkan perhatiannya ke anak laki-laki pendek berambut oranye yang melempari kakak angkatannya dengan batu kerikil kecil._

 _Anak kecil itu membungkam mulutnya sambil menyentakkan alisnya dan terus melempar batu kepada tiga orang yang menyerang Taito. Tatito menyeringai melihat tingkah anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka bertiga berteriak marah dan hendak mendatangi anak laki-laki itu._

 _Taito menggunakan kesempatan tersebut dan menyerang mereka dari belakang dengan tinju dan tendangannya. Taito menyengir dan langsung berlari, kabur ketika ketiga orang tersebut jatuh. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu tetap berteriak memanggil nama Taito tapi tidak bangun dan mengejar Taito. Taito juga tidak mengindahkan panggilannya, dan terus berlari._

 _Dalam pelariannya, Taito mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil di belakangnya._ Jangan-jangan mereka mengejarku! _Taito melirik ke belakangnya kemudian berhenti._ Anak laki-laki yang tadi? Mau apa dia? _Taito mengamati anak kecil yang berlari mengejarnya. Anak itu berhenti dan merunduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah._

" _Pulanglah, jangan ikuti aku," Taito memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada anak itu._

 _Anak itu menegakkan badannya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Taito melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Pulang sana, kamu bisa bahaya kalau mengikutiku."_

 _Anak itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Taito tidak menjawab kemudian dia memutar badannya sambil memasukkan tanganya ke saku celananya. Taito kembali berjalan. "Terserahlah."_

 _Taito terus berjalan. Dia tidak melirik anak di belakangnya sama sekali tapi dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran anak itu. Kehadirannya sedikit mengganggunya, tapi Taito memilih diam. Toh anak itu tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya._ Mungkin dia mata-mata, ah punya urusan apa aku sampai ada mata-mata. Mungkin dia fans. _Taito mendengus._

 _Perjalanan sampai ke gedung universitasnya masih tetap diikuti oleh anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat seperti berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Taito, tapi tidak bisa karena langkah kaki Taito yang cepat._

 _Taito masih bisa merasakan keberadaan anak itu di belakangnya, meskipun sedikit lumayan jauh dari jarak yang sebelumnya. Taito memperlambat langkahnya agar anak itu bisa mendekatinya. Dan saat Taito merasakan kehadiran anak itu semakin dekat dengannya, Taito berhenti dan berbalik. Dia memperhatikan anak itu yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya sambil memegang ponsel berwarna oranye yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ketika anak itu berada di depannya, Taito membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku, kenapa mengikutiku terus?" tanya Taito._

 _Anak itu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Taito mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat tingkah anak laki-laki itu yang tidak menanggapinya._ Mungkin dia memang orang aneh… _Taito mengalihkan pandangannya dan hendak berbalik, tapi anak itu menggandeng sikut Taito. Taito berbalik, dia sedikit terkejut. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati layar ponsel ada di depan wajahnya._

Aku ingin merawat luka-lukamu. _Itu pesan yang tertulis di layar ponsel tersebut. Layar ponsel tersebut kemudian menjauh dari wajah Taito._

 _Taito mengernyit. Dia memerhatikan anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya._ Dia tidak bisa bicara? _Taito melunakkan tatapannya pada anak itu._ _Taito mengangkat tangannya, menggesturkan tidak kepada anak laki-laki itu. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa merawat luka-lukaku sendiri."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menyentakkan alisnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

 _Taito memperhatikan tatapan anak itu. Tatapan anak itu memaksa Taito untuk ikut dengannya. Taito memutar matanya. "Baiklah." Taito mengikuti anak itu._

 _Anak itu mengajak Taito berjalan ke gedung kesehatan yang berada di dekat gedung universitas jurusan kedokteran. Gedungnya lumayan dekat dengan gedung jurusan Taito–arsitek._

 _Taito mengikutinya tanpa bersuara. Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan yang ada di gedung kesehatan, anak itu menyuruh Taito duduk di kursi._

 _Anak itu kemudian membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Taito. Dia meraih perban yang ada membalut kepala dan mata Taito._

 _Taito memegang tangan anak itu. "Perban yang ini biar aku sendiri yang bersihkan."_

 _Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang menganga kemudian kembali merawat luka-luka di wajah Taito. Tangannya begitu terampil dan cekatan merawat luka-luka Taito._

 _Taito terus memperhatikan anak itu, dan setelah selesai anak itu selesai merawat lukanya Taito berdiri. "Terima kasih, siapa namamu? aku Taito."_

 _Anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangannya kemudian dia menggerakkan jarinya, tangannya menuliskan semua bahasa isyarat. Taito tidak mengerti apa arti dari bahasa isyaratnya. Dia belum pernah mengenal atau memperlajari bahasa itu. Mungkin pernah, tapi dia lupa._

 _Taito mengangkat bahunya sambil mengernyit dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksudkan. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua alisanya dan membuka mulutnya. Dia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian kedua ibu jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu. Dia menunjukkan layar ponsel tersebut kepada Taito. Taito membaca tulisan tersebut: Namaku Lui Hibiki, panggil saja Lui. Apa kamu punya masalah dengan kakak kelas yang tadi? kenapa mereka memukulimu? lain kali hati-hati ya._

 _Taito mendengus sambil sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Kamu baru mengenalku, tapi sudah menanyakan banyak hal, dan itu masalah pribadiku."_

 _Lui sedikit tersentak, mulutnya kembali menganga. Lui menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Lui kembaku menunjukkan ketikan itu kepada Taito: Maaf... aku tidak bermasksud, aku hanya khawatir ketika melihatmu dihajar oleh kakak angkatan itu, aku tidak suka melihat penindasan..._

 _Taito kembali mendengus. "Dasar anak aneh."_

 _._

Setelah pertemuan itu, Lui selalu mengikuti Taito. Taito tidak keberatan ketika Lui mengikutinya, dia merasa berhutang budi, Lui telah merawat lukanya. Dari kejadian itu Taito mengetahui kalau Lui adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Dia juga mengetahui kebiasaan Lui yang sering bermain piano di lantai tiga gedung kesenian. Lui mendapatkan akses bebas kesana karena dosen kesenian adalah keluarganya.

Pertama kali mendengar permainan Lui, Taito merasa tersihir. Dan Taito terus merasa tersihir ketika mendengar permainan piano dari tangan terampilnya.

Taito menghentikan permainannya kemudian melengkungkan senyuman manisnya kepada Taito. Pertemuan mereka terjadi satu bulan yang lalu, tapi senyuman Lui selalu berhasil menggelitik perasaan Taito.

Taito menegakkan badannya kemudian berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku-saku celananya. "Kamu sudah selesai?" tanya Taito. Taito mengangkat satu tangannya kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu… kita pulang."

Lui mengangguk, bibirnya masih tersenyum dengan manis. Lui bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mendekati Taito. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain. _Apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Lui tidak bisa bicara, percuma aku bicara dengannya._ Taito tahu Lui tidak bisa bicara, tapi entah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertama itu, lebih tepatnya setelah dia mendengar permainan piano Lui, Taito tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Lui.

Lui juga anak yang kurang beruntung. Karena keterbatasannya dia sering dijahili oleh orang-orang. Dia hanya tidak bisa bicara, bukannya tidak bisa mendengar. Tapi orang-orang selalu menganggapnya tuli karena Lui sering mengetikkan kalimatnya dalam ponselnya.

"Hidup itu terkadang tidak adil ya," gumam Taito.

Lui menoleh kepadanya dengan heran. Lui tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Taito, tapi perkataan itu menyayat hatinya. Rasanya, kalimat Taito memang ditujukkan untuknya. Lui berhenti dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Dia mengetikkan sebuah kalimat, ungkapan hatinya.

Taito berbalik, dan saat yang bersamaan, Lui mengangkat ponselnya ke atas, menunjukkan layar ponsel tersebut ke lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Taito sedikit terperangah melihat tulisan di layar ponsel Lui: _Keadilan dalam hidup itu hal yang mutlak! Semua hidup itu adil!_

Taito mengernyit. _Dia tidak paham ya kalau aku membicarakannya._ Taito menajamkan pandangannya kemudian menyentakkan alisnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tersulut karena Lui tidak mengerti empati yang diberikan olehnya. "Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Hidupmu itu kan tidak adil… Kamu pintar dalam ilmu kedokteran dan juga dalam musik…"

Lui menyentakkan alisnya dan menarik kembali ponselnya. Dia menghapus semua ketikan yang tadi di tulisnya dan mengetikkan kalimat yan baru dengan sangat cepat. Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya lagi kepada Taito sambil memasang senyum sendu di wajahnya: _Karena itulah… maka kehidupanku menjadi adil… terima kasih karena Taito menganggapku pintar, dan aku rasa untuk membayar kepintaran itu aku membayarnya dengan suaraku._

Taito menyipitkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu…" Taito berbalik dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Lui di belakangnya.

Lui tersenyum kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan, berdua, berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung jurusan kesenian.

Angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi tapi angin dalam hati Taito tidak seperti angin musim gugur yang sepoi-sepoi. Angin dalam hati Taito panas karena mendengar cibiran-cibiran yang di dengarnya. Cibiran itu bukan tentang dirinya, jika itu cibiran tentang dirinya Taito biasa menanggapinya dengan membalas perkataan mereka sampai mengelurkan seringainya. Tapi, cibiran-cibiran itu ditujukan kepada Lui. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu panas ketika mendengar cibiran soal Lui, padahal mereka baru berteman selama satu bulan. Mereka juga bukan sahabat. Taito tidak berani untuk mengakui dirinya sebagai sahabat Lui.

Meskipun hatinya panas dan mulutnya ingin membalas mereka, Taito memilih untuk diam. Dia diam karena Lui juga diam. Tapi Lui memang diam, dia tidak bisa bicara. Taito tidak ingin membalas mereka bukan karena tidak ingin membela Lui yang tidak bisa bicara, tapi dia diam karena pembawaan Lui yang tenang. Taito tidak tahu apa yang Lui rasakan, tapi melihat wajah Lui yang selalu ceria dan tenang, perasaan panas itu selalu berhasil diredamnya.

Mereka berjalan berpapasan dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut biru-hijau. Gadis itu berbalik dan mengejar Lui. "Lui!"

Taito dan Lui berhenti dan menoleh kepada gadis berambut biru-hijau tersebut. Lui tersenyum dan mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya kepada gadis tersebut. Taito tidak dapat melihat apa isi pesan di layar ponsel tersebut karena pesan itu memang bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Gadis dengan rambut biru-hijau itu mengamati pesan yang ada di ponsel Lui. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian memberikan selembaran brosur kepada Lui. "Ini, tetanggaku sedang mencari seorang pianis untuk tempat lesnya yang baru. Aku sering mendengar permainanmu, dan aku rasa dia akan suka dengan kemampuanmu."

Lui mengambil brosur tersebut. Taito sedikit menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat isi dalam brosur tersebut. Dalam brosur tersebut memang menginformasikan sebuah tempat les musik yang mencari orang untuk menjadi guru piano.

Lui mengembalikan brosur tersebut. Taito melirik wajah Lui. Ini pertama kalinya Taito melihat Lui mengeluarkan senyuman yang sendu. Taito kemudian melirik ponsel Lui, terdapat pesan di dalamnya: _Maaf kak Hatsune. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi guru les. Aku ingin fokus dengan kuliahku._ Lui menunjukkan pesan tersebut kepada Hatsune.

Air muka Hatsune berubah sendu, dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan brosur tersebut ke dalam tasnya. "Baiklah… padahal sayang sekali…" Hatsune kemudian merekahkan senyuman kepada Lui dan Taito. "Kalau begitu aku permisi." Hatsune berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kesenian.

Taito menatap Lui yang masih tersenyum sendu. "Kenapa di tolak? Kamu kan pintar bermain piano."

Lui mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Taito. _Karena aku tidak ingin,_ itulah pesan yang dituliskan Lui.

Taito memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak paham jalan pikiranmu."

Lui tertawa bisu, seperti bayi yang tertawa tapi tak bersuara. Dia kembali mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya. Lui menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Tatito membaca pesan di dalamnya: _Kamu ingin memahamiku?_

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, Taito berdehem kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Taito memperhatikan wajah Lui yang kemudian memerah. Melihat wajah yang manis itu, jantung Taito berdebar tidak karuan. _Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Ini tidak benar…_

Lui kemudian tersenyum malu-malu dengan sangat manis. Taito ikut memerah, dia merasakan telinganya yang memanas. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tapi kemudian Lui mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukan pesannya kepada Taito: _Terima kasih karena Taito ingin memahamiku. Kamu orang pertama yang ingin memahamiku._

Ah, rasanya panah cupid berhasil memanah Taito. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kala dia membaca pesan tersebut, terlebih lagi, wajah Lui sangat manis. Taito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lui sambil memegangi keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ya… kalau begitu… ayo kita pulang. Aku ada banyak tugas gambar bangunan untuk besok…" Taito berbalik dan berjalan, dia melambatkan langkah kakinya ketika berjalan dengan Lui. Entah kenapa kakinya melakukan itu tanpa perintahnya.

Lui menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlari-lari kecil mengejar Taito sampai berada di sampingnya. Ketika berhasil berada di samping Taito, Lui menolehkan kepalanya kepada Taito dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Taito menundukkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum tipis. Panah cupid benar-benar berhasil memanahnya. Rasanya geli setelah melihat pesan Lui. Dan pesan itu terus mengingang-ngiang di kepalanya dengan suara halusinasi Lui yang dibayangkannya. _Tapi… perasaan ini…_

.

Taito berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung jurusan arsitek. Hari ini tia hanya membawa tas kecil karena jadwal kelasnya hanya ada saat siang. Sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian kemarin. Taito berusaha menghindari Lui semampu yang ia bisa.

Taito terus melirik ke jalanan yang mengarah ke gedung jurusan kesehatan. Dia melihat sosok laki-laki yang berambut keoranyean. Dia berjalan sendirian dengan menggendong tas punggungnya. Tubuhnya kecil, seperti anak sekolah menengah, tapi dia seumuran dengan Taito. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar ketika dia melihat sosok Lui yang jauh itu. Padahal sosok bayangan Lui itu tampak kecil di matanya karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. Tapi, jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan keras dan bayangan Lui yang memerah tampak jelas dalam benaknya.

Taito memalingkan wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam gedung jurusan arsitek. Dia membuang jauh-jauh bayangan Lui di pikirannya. Tapi, bayangan itu terus muncul dan menghantuinya. _Aku harus menahan perasaanku… perasaan berdebar ini… ini semua salah._ Taito berhasil untuk tidak menemui Lui selama satu minggu, meskipun sedikit menyiksa dirinya. Dia selalu terbayang wajah Lui, senyumannya, permainan pianonya dan selalu menghayalkan mendengar suara Lui.

.

Minggu-minggu lainnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa kehadiran Lui. Taito masih berusaha mengendalikan perasannya. Rasanya sangat berat untuk meyakinkan hatinya kalau perasaan yang dimilikinya itu salah. Setiap pesan Lui yang masuk terkadang ia abaikan, kadang dia juga tidak tega untuk mengabaikan pesan Lui, sehingga dia membalas pesan Lui dengan sangat singkat.

Taito keluar dari gedung jurusan arsitek. Dia berjalan dengan menggendong ranselnya dan tabung untuk menaruh gulungan gambarnya.

Perutnya berbunyi. Taito memutar arah jalannya ke arah kantin. Dia berjalan sambil membayangkan makanan apa yang ingin di makannya dan berharap untuk melihat sosok Lui, sekali saja.

Setelah makan dan perutnya terasa kenyang, Taito memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan pesan itu karena tidak ingin melihat riwayat percakapannya dengan Lui.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya bergerak dengan kehendak hati kecilnya. Taito berjalan ke lantai tiga gedung kesenian. Melodi piano sedang menari-nari di udara. Taito tak tahan menahan rindu. Taito berhenti di depan pintu ketika suara piano itu berhenti. _Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?_ Taito mendengus dan berbalik. Dia mendengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam. Taito menyingkirkan keinginannya untuk pergi dan melirik ke dalam ruangan.

Taito melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau-biru–Hatsune–duduk di sebelah piano. Dia seperti berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang, tapi tidak terdengar suara lawan bicaranya. Taito menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha mengintip sosok Hatsune tersebut, dia penasaran karena tidak bisa mendengar lawan bicara si Hatsune. Tapi sosok Hatsune itu sedikit tidak asing baginya. Dia seperti pernah melihatnya. Sewaktu Hatsune memberikan brosur, itu bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Mata Taito terbelakak ketika melihat lawan bicara Hatsune adalah Lui. "Lui?" Hati Taito seperti ditikam belati ketika melihat wajah Lui yang berseri-seri ketika berbicara dengan Hatsune. Pikirnya dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terdekat bagi Lui. Taito segera menarik kembali kepalanya kemudian bersandar pada satu pintu yang tak terbuka. _Ah... apa yang aku pikirkan... kita berteman belum lama... tidak mungkin kalau orang terdekatnya hanya aku saja... pasti ada orang lain dalam hatinya... ternyata begini ya rasanya cemburu itu..._ Taito menegakkan tubuhnnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tunggu! apa yang baru saja aku katakan! tidak mungkin aku cemburu padanya..._ Taito menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. _Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku... semakin aku menghindarinya... semakin aku merindukannya, tapi... bagaimana kalau aku terus didekatnya? mungkin nanti aku akan bosan dengannya, dan persaan aneh ini akan hilang sendiri._

"Aku permisi ya Lui, Yuuma sudah menungguku. Dadah." Suara Hatsune menyadarkan lamunan Taito.

Taito memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hatsune yang melihatnya masuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Wajah Lui tampak tidak percaya ketika melihat Taito berdiri di depannya. Mulutnya menganga dan kedua alisnya naik.

Taito duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Hatsune. "Bagaimana kabarmu? sudah lama aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu." Taito menyeringai, berusaha tampak biasa-biasa saja di depan Lui meskipun debaran jantungnya saat ini tidak karuan.

Lui tersenyum kepada Taito. Dia mengambil ponsel yang ditaruh di atas pahanya. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Taito dengan senyuman lebar. _Aku baik-baik saja. Kemana saja kamu? sombong sekali._

Taito bersandar pada punggung kursi sambil memutar matanya. "Aku banyak tugas, jadi tidak sempat mengunjungimu."

 _Kupikir kamu jadi membenciku._

Tulisan itu membuat dada Taito tersayat, dia memang sudah berusaha menjauhi Lui. "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu." Taito diam sejenak dan mempelajari ekspresi Lui yang sedikit terkejut. _Ya, karena aku menyukaimu... setidaknya untuk saat ini aku menyukaimu..._

Wajah Lui sedikit memerah, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Alisnya menjadi sendu. _Kenapa dia jadi sedih?_ pikir Taito.

Lui kembali menunjukkan pesan di layar ponselnya: _Apa kamu menyukaiku?_

Mata Taito terbelalak. _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! menjebak sekali._ Dia menyeringai dan bersikap seperti biasa sambil berharap Lui tidak bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang keras. "Tentu saja, kamu kan temanku."

Lui kemudian tersenyum. Dia menaruh ponselnya di atas pahanya lagi kemudian dia bermain piano lagi.

Melodinya sangat sederhana tapi indah. Entah kenapa, Lui sering memainkan rangkaian melodi yang sama. Melodi yang ini juga sedikit mirip dengan yang dia mainkan untuk Hatsune tadi.

Lui berhenti kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Taito: _Maaf, aku tiba-tiba bermain piano._

Taito menyeringai. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku menikmati permainanmu."

 _Kamu bisa bernyanyi?_ tanya Lui.

"Tidak," jawab Taito.

Lui menundukkan kepalanya, dia mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya, tapi dia tidak segara menunjukkannya kepada Taito.

Taito melipat tangannya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengambil kesempatan jadi guru piano itu?"

Lui mengeluarkan senyuman hambar dan kembali mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya. Dia menunjukkan pesan tersebut kepada Taito, isinya: _Karena aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi._

Taito mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu kejadian yang sama?" Taito terdiam ketika sadar pertanyaannya bisa menyinggung masalah pribadi Lui. "Ah... maaf kalau aku menyinggung masalah pribadimu."

Lui menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menunjukkan pesan kepada Taito: _Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah lama ingin cerita padamu._

Lui menarik kembali ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya kembali kepada Taito. Pesan tersebut terlihat tersimpan sebagai draft, dan cukup panjang. Taito mulai membaca isi pesan tersebut: _Sewaktu aku masih sekolah dasar, aku adalah seorang penyanyi dan juga sering bermain piano. Aku memang senang bernyanyi tapi aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia karena nyanyianku. Ibuku adalah seorang seniman dan dia selalu memaksaku untuk terus berlatih meskipun aku sudah kehabisan suara. Awalnya ibu baik tapi lama kelamaan dia memaksaku latihan-latihan dan latihan sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan suaraku karena pita suaraku putus._

Taito merasa empati. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, menyemangatinya mungkin tidak akan berdampak apa-apa. "Tapi kalau kamu memang sudah tidak bisa bernyanyi... kamu kan masih bisa bermain piano. Kenapa tidak menjadi pianis saja? kenapa ingin jadi dokter?"

Lui menarik ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan pesannya. Taito menunggu dan terus memperhatikan Lui. _Tapi, kenapa dia ingin menceritakan cerita itu kepadaku?_ pikir Taito.

Wajah Lui berubah muram. Lui menunjukkan pesannya kepada Taito: _Dulu, aku punya adik perempuan bernama Ring. Tapi dia meninggal karena sakit. Ibu sedikit tidak memperdulikannya karena dia tidak terampil dalam musik. Dan begitupun denganku... aku selalu bersikap buruk padanya, dan aku bilang kalau dia adalah penyanyi yang terburuk, padahal dia selalu ingin bernyanyi dan selalu baik padaku. Aku ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan orang..._

"Kamu merasa bersalah dengan adikmu?" tanya Taito. Taito tidak mengerti arti kasih sayang saudara, mungkin perasaan Lui bukan kasih sayang, tapi penyesalan.

Lui mengangguk. Dia kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Taito: _Begitulah. Aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah karena kesombonganku dulu._

"Apa kamu pernah bernyanyi setelah pita suaramu putus?" tanya Taito. _Bodohnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu._

Lui mengangguk dan menunjukkan pesan kepada Taito: _Dulu, saat aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan._

"Apa kamu ingin bernyanyi lagi?"

 _Tidak..._

Taito membuang mukanya. Harapannya untuk mendengarkan suara Lui hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi harapan itu memang tidak pernah bisa terwujud, karena dia bisu.

Taito menatap Lui kembali. "Kenapa kamu menceritakan masa lalumu kepadaku?" tanyanya.

Lui menunduk malu tapi dia menunjukkan pesannya kepada Taito: _Karena aku ingin kamu mengetahui semua tentang diriku... aku menyukaimu..._

Pupil mata Taito mengecil. Bahagia rasanya mengetahui perasannya berbalas. Tapi, perasaan mereka berdua adalah sebuah kesalahan. Laki-laki ditakdirkan untuk perempuan, bukan untuk laki-laki lagi. Tapi, Taito melewati batas takdir tersebut karena memiliki perasaan dengan Lui. _Kalau saja dia perempuan._ Taito mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa-apaan kamu itu? mau mengejekku? aku ini laki-laki? kamu itu hanya bisu kan, bukan buka? kamu pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau aku adalah laki-laki." Perkataannya yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya sendiri menghantam hatinya dan juga menyayat hatinya. _Kenapa aku bicara seperti itu? aku sudah menyakitinya. Tapi, yang aku bicarakan itu benar bukan? takdir berkata kita tidak bisa bersama._

Taito menatap Lui dan dia melihat mata Lui yang basah. "Aku tidak suka candaanmu. Itu membuatku jijik." Taito mendengus kemudian menyeringai. Dia berbalik dan berusaha berjalan keluar dari ruangan kosong tersebut.

Suara kursi kayu yang bergeser terdengar, kemudian suara serak-serak terdengar. "Ja...gan... pe... gi," suara yang asing sampai di telinga Taito. Suara itu tidak bernada, terdengar seperti letupan-letupan kecil dari gelembung-gelembung plastik kecil yang pecah.

Kakinya tidak mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Justru kakinya membuatnya berputar dan kembali berhadapan dengan Lui yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ta..to...ja...gan... pegi!" suara yang seperti letupan-letupan kecil itu berasal dari mulut Lui yang terbuka.

Taito mencengkram lengan atas Lui. Alisnya tersentak dan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Suara letupan itu, suara Lui. Sangat berbeda dengan suara-suara imajinatif yang dihasilkan pikiran Taito. "Lui! suaramu!" Taito mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lui. "Sebutkan namaku lagi... sebut namaku, Taito." Hanya karena suara letupan-letupan kecil, jantungnya berdebar dan suara itu menepis semua pikirannya yang mempermasalahkan takdir ini itu. Persetan dengan takdir.

"Taito. A...ku ci..ta kamu." Suara letupan kecil itu kembali keluar dari mulut kecil Lui.

Taito memeluk erat Lui. Telinganya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Lui. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Lui. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Lui tidak berkata apa-apa, dia melingkarkan tangnnya ke punggung Taito dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Taito yang bidang.

"Suaramu... aku selalu menghayalkan suaramu... bagaimana merdu dan indahnya..." bisik Taito dengan diselingi cekikikan kecil. "Tapi semua khayalan suara itu tidak ada yang pas untukmu..."

Mereka saling diam dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Tapi, Taito sedikit terkejut ketika Lui melepaskan pelukan itu. Lui mendorong Taito untuk menjauh darinya. Dia mengetikkan pesan di ponsel yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Lui menunjukan pesannya kepada Taito: _Bukannya tadi kamu bilang aku menjijikan..._

Taito terperangah kemudian mendengus dan mengeluarkan seringai. "Iya... aku berfikir seperti itu karena kita sama-sama laki-laki. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Taito memegang lengan atas Lui kembali. "Mendengar suaramu tadi... semua yang berusaha aku buang meledak... aku tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ketika kamu memanggil namaku. Aku sangat senang... meskipun suaramu aneh, seperti letupan gelembung." Taito terkekeh.

Lui menurunkan ponselnya dan kembali mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Taito. Dia kembali menunjukkan pesannya: _Jangan mengejek suaraku! aku susah payah memanggilmu... dan untunglah kamu berhenti... maaf saja ya kalau suaraku seperti letupan gelembung. Masalah takdir... aku juga berfikir seperti itu... tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku... apa aku salah?_

Taito kembali memeluk Lui dengan erat. Taito menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga begitu... selama ini aku berusaha menahan perasaanku dan membuangnya jauh-jauh... tapi... masa bodoh dengan takdir atau apalah itu... aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kita memang salah karena melewati batas takdir... tapi kita tidak perlu memikirkan itu... aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku." Taito memeluk kepala Lui kemudian membelai rambutnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup kepala Lui.

Lui mengeratkan pelukan Taito.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi..." bisik Taito.

Lui mencubit punggung Taito. Taito sedikit mendesis kesakitan, kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meskipun Lui tidak bicara, Taito paham kalau Lui sedang marah. Pikiran mereka seperti terhubung. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Meskipun seperti letupan geleumbung."

Lui melepaskan pelukannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dia menarik dirinya dari Taito kemudian menatap layar ponselnya. Dari ponsel tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian seorang anak laki-laki. Suaranya seperti anak kecil, tapi indah dan terdengar sangat polos. Lui kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan menunjukkannya kepada Taito. _Ini suara terakhirku... sebelum aku kehilangan suaraku._

"Indah..." gumam Taito.

Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Nyanyian tersebut masih berputar di ponsel Lui. Lui menuliskan pesan baru kepada Taito: _Dulu aku selalu berfikir suara ini adalah suara terburukku._

Taito menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua pipi Lui kemudian ia membelai pipi mulus nan pucat Lui. "Menurutku suara ini lebih baik daripada suaramu yang sekarang."

 _Tentu saja!_

Taito memandangi mata Lui dengan dalam-dalam. "Kamu tidak ingin bernyanyi lagi?"

Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengetikkan jawabannya pada ponselnya. _Tidak, aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan terus seperti ini. Berusaha mengeluarkan suara membuat tenggorokanku sangat sakit._

"Kenapa kamu memilih untuk diam?" tanya Taito.

Lui tersenyum. Dia mengetikkan jawabnnya kemudian menunjukkan kepasa Taito. _Karena aku rasa ini adalah cara tuhan membayar kesalahan yang kuperbuat di masa lalu._

Taito menyeringai. "Kamu membayar kesalahan dengan memilih kehilangan suaramu, tapi sekarang kita membuat dosa besar besara. Apa yang akan kamu bayar untuk menembus dosamu yang ini?" Taito mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lui.

Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat ponselnya sampai menutupi mulutnya. Taito membaca pesan tersebut: _Entahlah._

Taito cekikikan kemudian berdehem. "Sebelumnya... aku berfikir kamu menyukai Hatsune... dan kamu tahu... melihat kalian berdua seperti itu membuatku cemburu. Selamat, kamu orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku seperti sekarang ini."

Lui tertawa bisu. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan kembali menunjukkannya kepada Taito: _Aku tidak mungkin menyukai kak Hatsune. Dia sudah menikah dengan kak Yuuma, kakak angkatan jurusan seni. Hahaha, kalau begitu aku pantas mendapatkan hadiah karena aku orang pertama yang membuatmu cemburu(?)_

Taito menyengir. "Kamu ingin hadiah dariku?" Taito memegang kedua pipi Lui. Dia menutup matanya dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Lui. Lui tetap membuka matanya. Taito mengecup pipi Lui kemudian bibirnya menuju bibir Lui. Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Taito mengangkat kepalanya lagi sambil tertawa menyeringai dengan jahil. "Itu hadiahnya."

Lui tak bergeming. Wajahnya merah, mulutnya sedikit menganga, kemudian rahangnya jatuh kebawah. Alisnya menyentak dan dia mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas, seperti erangan tak bernada yang putus-putus.

Taito mendekap Lui dan membelai rambutnya. "Kamu lucu juga kalau marah."

Lui mengubur wajahnya di dada Taito sambil mencengkam pakaian Taito.

"Lui, bernyanyilah untukku..."

.

Nyanyian yang diputar dari ponsel Lui berputar diiringi dengan permainan piano yang Lui mainkan. Taito sadar, permainan piano yang selama ini Lui mainkan satu nada dengan rekaman nyanyiannya. _Mungkin selama ini Lui bernyanyi dalam hatinya,_ pikir Taito.

Taito memperhatikan Lui yang sedang menggumam bisu. Taito membaca gerakan mulut Lui. _Dia bernyanyi... mungkin selama ini dia menyimpan rekaman itu agar dia tidak melupakan suara sendiri._

Taito mengambil ponsel Lui, di layar ponseknya terdapat lirik nyanyian yang sedang diputar. Taito kemudian ikut bernyanyi dengan Lui dan berusaha mengikuti melodi piano yang dimainkan Lui.

Lui sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Taito ikut bernyanyi. Dia tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan nyanyian bisunya.

Taito tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki yang sedikir merubah dirinya. Entah kenapa Lui berhasil membuat Taito tertarik. Lui si anak bisu, tak memiliki suara, suaranya yang sekarang sangay aneh seperti letupan. Tapi, hanya satu suara letupan itu, dia berhasil meyakinkan Taito untuk mengikuti kata hatinya sehingga ia berani melewati batas takdir yang telah ditetapkan. _Ya, dia memang ajaib. Dan, aku mencintainya. Aku juga mencintai nyanyian bisunya._

* * *

A.N

HBD mba Sarah! XD ini hadiah dari kaje, TaitoLui. Maafkan kalau kurang fluff X'D maafkan kalau ketemu typo yang kelewat eliminasi, maafkan 8'D sekian aja. Akhir kata happibesday XD


End file.
